Meruem
by It's Just That
Summary: [ONESHOT] Nefelpitou and Shauapufu's thoughts on their king. It's just one of those days. He just couldn't win. What goes on in Volume 24, chapters 255257. Spoiler warning.


**ONESHOT**

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own HunterxHunter and company; all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Bless his wonderful imagination.

Summary: Nefelpitou and Shauapufu's thoughts on their king, Meruem. While Pufu blunders through with his ever-so magnanimous thoughts about Meruem, Pitou wonders if he'd ever meet the man who defeated Leoh. Such a bleak future.

Rating: R, for Pitou's sadism. ;)

Pairings: Possibly none. Implied MeruemxKomugi action and realization. Okay… I can't keep up the het for too long, so maybe a bit of Shounen-ai to boot. oo;

A/N: This takes place in the HunterxHunter volume 24, when there's a panel of Pitou wondering about Morau and his air puppet thingies. Yes, I read the manga and watch the anime over and over. xD

Warnings: This contains spoilers, so beware. By the way, some of the words spoken directly from the character's mouth are from the manga itself. I doubt I can cross individuality with originality, so I chose to put it that way. Blegh, it made more sense to me. Don't worry, I'll be adding more than what it is in the manga. Makes for a better read anywho. And, assuming that manga had color, I'll give the characters weird hair and eye colors. Cough, because I can, and because the characters need them. Be warned that it will probably be strange, considering their chimera heritage.

I think the king is green.

---

He sat atop the tower, extending his irregular En as far as it let him. Pitou breathed in deeply, concentrating on the amount of aura he let out. For him, the problem was not to keep up his En and look out for intruders, but to keep an eye out on his majesty. It really posed as a problem when he wanted to play with the new shipment of human stuff, nyah.

He felt Pufu and Yupi's presence, as well as their king's, who by far, had a smothering dark red aura. To Pitou, it was the form of absolute beauty—and in spite of Pufu's constant blathering about how magnificent their king was, the chimera-like cat could not help but agree. Their king was indeed great.

Leoh's aura had greatly diminished, meaning that he was close to losing the battle he had with the human. This amused Pitou to no end, and he had to stop himself from giggling at the mere thought of Leoh having problems. To help him, or not, that was the question. _Oh well, _he thought dismissively, _our king is our top priority, nyah. Losing a soldier or two will not hurt our plans at all. Besides, Leoh is a puppet without strings anyway. He does no good to us, behaving the way he does, nyah._

Pitou whistled to himself for the next three minutes, then laughed as Leoh's aura had completely vanished. It was amusing to feel how the near dead lay, struggling for their lives. In fact, he remembered a particular human he patched up a few months ago. He had struggled during the whole process whilst Pitou repaired him. Oh the screams of agony that issued out of his mouth—lovely music to Pitou's ears.

The royal guard sighed, forlorn.

Later, as he stood watch, he felt his liege's aura shift from confusion, to understanding, shocking realization, then fury. His aura flared out spectacularly, nearly causing poor Pitou to fall off his perch. Damn, he needed to work a lot more with his nen. He turned his head just in time to catch his name being whispered by the king:

"Pitou."

He was there at once, bowing lowly to the magnificence that was his king.

"What is it you desire, your majesty?"

The king remained silent, before calling out the rest of Pitou's noble brethren.

"Yupi."

"Yes." The tall guard was there in an instant, though he, instead of bowing, inclined his head in respect. The king ignored him.

"Pufu."

"Your majesty, what is it you need?" queried the most human of all the chimera-ants, Shauapufu. He appeared behind a pillar, arms crossed. His two antennas blended greatly within his mass of wheat-blond hair, and dark black eyes peered under his blond fringe. He looked stressed and worried, and Pitou couldn't place where this surge of protectiveness for his comrade came from. He brushed it off.

"Is there something wrong, your majesty?" they all chorused dutifully.

He ignored them, as they one by one, knelt obediently on the floor for him.

"Pufu," the king began.

Shauapufu perked up. "Your majesty?"

"No, that's right. You are Pufu," he murmured.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, perplexed.

The three royal guards exchanged worried glances. What possessed their king to call them up for such a strange reason? Was it the girl? Did they have to kill her for her undoubtedly perverting the king to her strange ways of thinking and acting?

"My name…"

Their heads swiveled to their king's thoughtful voice.

"What is it?"

Shauapufu smiled beatifically. "My king that is an easy one to answer, so bestow upon me the honor of telling you: you are the king, an individual born at birth to rule; a peerless existence with no absolute equal—you need not be anyone else." He graced the king with another smile, and Pitou squashed the urge to force Pufu to face his way. The aristocratic chimera continued, "I have taken account that there are others who hold this title, but they shall soon be dealt with and eliminated, as you see fit. Therefore, when they refer to 'the king', they shall talk only of you, your majesty."

"Hmph." The king looked disappointed as he openly scorned Shauapufu's faithful answer. "That's just a premise. A king is a title, and a title is a formality used only in formal situations. It is not a name." Shauapufu wilted.

He looked down at them, venomous green eyes regarding them with barely concealed irritation.

"I need a name," he said, directing his gaze at Montutuyupi. The tall guard averted his hard black eyes.

"I apologize your majesty, but I do not feel worthy enough to answer this question. I lack an answer to it, sir." This time, he bowed, mortified by his own inability to help his king.

The king's jaw clenched, as he looked at Pitou impatiently.

"Pitou."

Pitou smiled, brushing a hand back through his curling pink hair. "Well, first of all, the most important thing is how you feel, your majesty." He lifted the same hand up and pointed at nothing in particular. "I believe it best if you appointed a name that is worthy of yourself, your majesty."

His jaw stopped clenching, and he seemed to be reflecting the idea. The guards once again exchanged glances, though this time, relieved. The last time the king had thrown a tantrum, was when the players of different games all around the world had been defeated. He all had them taken to the kitchen for butchering, then to the forest, where all of his food went.

"Hmm. So it shall be then."

---

Shauapufu reclined on his chair, hands pressed closely to his face. He was upset.

Upset that the king could never depend on him. All of his thoughts, answers, and revelations came from that one _human _girl, Komugi. _Human, _he spat inwardly, disgusted. How could the king ever depend on something as low as a human?

Shauapufu was embarrassed at the mere thought of the king considering the girl as a candidate. And as Pitou had blandly stated five hours prior, it wasn't remotely possible for her to even pass the selection. Psychologically, yes, but physically? With her handicaps? No!

Tears rose to his eyes, and he felt the urge to play his violin again. To wash all of his frustration away. However, the squishing sounds of someone playing in what seemed like water, caught his antenna, and he nearly snarled in aggravation.

"Could you stop slaughtering that human in front of me, Pitou?" he snapped, turning his eyes away from the bloodied mess that was his fellow guard.

Pitou had apparently gotten bored with perching on a lone spire, and had taken up residence with him, opting to drag a human carcass along the way and play with it. First, Pitou had tied the revolting human up by his feet, going straight for its intestines. For the first few minutes, it had struggled, and released a gurgle of a scream, before begging Pitou to kill it. Pitou had laughed it off, and then, popped the man's left eyeball with a pin. Secondly, Pitou had severed the man's right arm, cleanly swiping it off. The cut hadn't even begun to bleed until a minute later, when the human had gone into shock.

Then it screamed, and screamed, and screamed—and it interrupted Pufu's train of thought with a vengeance!

_Blast it, _he thought irritated, _why does Pitou's sadism always affect me so? And why does the king's naivety not do the same thing?_

Pitou pouted, smearing a bloodied hand over his face. "Fine," he sulked, throwing the human's lifeless body out of the window. He then plopped next to Pufu, and despite his filthy state, Shauapufu paid no heed. Trivialities were easily ignored.

"What do you suppose of the king?" he said, hands propped thoughtfully to his chin.

"Nothing at all, nyah!" Pitou cheered. "He is our majesty, and it is our sole duty to make him happy, regardless of our own thoughts and feelings. We were born to serve and please him. The sole reason for our existence is to do so, nyah."

"You make it seem hardly worth our time, with that cheery attitude," replied Pufu. He couldn't help but beam, when Pitou brightened and shot him a grin.

"Nyah, that's just how I think. Besides, we are all born with different personalities," said Pitou, wisely pointing a finger up.

"I suppose it is," Pufu smiled.

And, he supposed, it was just another one of those days. He could never win.

---

Crappy ending, for a one hour try, yes?


End file.
